Move Along
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: Will AJ and Alexis be able to survive after what AJ has pulled? Sequel to Back In The Groove. R&R plz!
1. What's Come Over You

**So I have decided to write a sequel to _Back in the Groove_. For those of you who have never read _Devilish _and _Back in the Groove _I recommend that you go and read those two first because there are a lot of things that you won't understand. Thanks for coming to read this and I love each and every one of you!**

**Katie**

_**What's Come Over You?**_

"You said that you had to talk," Petey said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," AJ said. "Laura home?"

"No, she went out with Christy again, shopping days or something like that," Petey said going to the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"I need one," AJ said sitting down at the table.

"So what could possible be so wrong that you came to me and not Alexis?" Petey asked.

"Alexis is the problem," AJ said looking out the window. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"What about her?"

"Ever since we got back together she's just been so distant," AJ answered. "It's just not like it used to be. She never laughs anymore, she never wants to go out, she buries herself in work and…"

"And what?"

"And we haven't had sex in three months," he finished.

"You knew that it was going to be rough getting her to trust you again," Petey said. "It'll take time."

"How am I supposed to give her time when it kills me to see her so depressed?" AJ asked him.

"You're not thinking about taking off again, are you?" Petey asked.

"No, no, no," AJ answered quickly. "I was just wondering if maybe you could get Laura to talk to her."

"Yeah, I could talk to Laura about it," Petey said. "Anything else you need?"

"I could use a maid," AJ said laughing. "I have to get going, call me when Laura finishes talking to Lexi."

"Will do," Petey said walking AJ to the door. He paused as he went to open the door. "Why don't you try dedicating the whole weekend to her? Romance her. You have this week off."

"I can always try," AJ walking down the porch steps. "Talk to ya later."

"Bye," Petey said closing the door.



"Coming," Alexis said stepping away from her computer to answer the door.

"Hey there," Laura said as Alexis answered the door. "Are you busy right now?"

"Kinda," Alexis answered. "I'm buried in work."

"Can you take an hour off for lunch?" She asked.

Alexis looked around.

"I guess so, just give me a second," Alexis motioning Laura in.

Laura was relived that Alexis had agreed to go to lunch. She hadn't seen her cousin in close to a month and was worried about her. It didn't help much to know that she wasn't the only one. This was just the first of many obstacles.

"You've done a lot with this house," Laura said looking around.

"It could use a lot more," Alexis replied coming back downstairs. "Let's get going."

"Where's AJ?" Laura asked as they got into her car.

"I don't know," Alexis said.

Laura nodded. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"I haven't seen you at the arena lately," Laura said pulling out of the driveway.

"I haven't had time," she said looking out the side window.

"I see," Laura said thinking as hard as she could. "Petey's up for the X Division Championship again."

"That's good," Alexis said sounded almost bored.

Then there was that awkward silence. They both sat there not knowing what to say to each other. That had never happened before. Alexis was always so talkative. Most of the time it wasn't about anything important but she was still cheery. Now she seemed to not want to be around anyone.

Laura pulled into the restaurant and they walked to a booth.

"Lexi, if you don't mind me asking you, what's up?" Laura asked.

"Nothing," Alexis said finding a window to look out of. "Everything's the same as it used to be."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Laura asked. "Is it because you got excited about finally going out on your own and now you're with AJ again?"

"Nothing's wrong," Alexis answered. "I don't see what everyone's making such a big deal about."

"We're just worried about you Alexis," Laura said. "You aren't your old self anymore."

"Maybe I got sick of my old self," Alexis said. "Maybe I didn't want to be a girl that was completely lovesick with her boyfriend and didn't care about anything else."

"You love AJ to death and you loved letting other people see how happy you two were," Laura said.

"Unfortunately he doesn't seem to feel the need to express himself as much as I did," she answered.

"He was confused," Laura fought. "Are you saying that you're never going to forgive him? That you're going to torture him everyday?"

"Torture him?" Alexis asked. "Is that what he said to you? That I was torturing him?"

"He said that it killed him to see you this way," Laura said trying to get through to her cousin. "He thinks that you're being like this because you don't trust him anymore, that you just don't want to be happy."

"So let me get this straight," Alexis said thinking. "When I worshiped the ground that he walked on he walked all over me and now that I no longer feel the need to bang him every night he doesn't like that either?"

"You're twisting it to suit your mood," Laura said getting frustrated.

"I have a suggestion for you," Alexis said. "How about you butt out? Go to University and get your degree in physcology and then you can come back and try to fix all of my problems."

Laura watched her cousin walk away angrily. She put her head down on the table and sighed. How was she supposed to go to AJ and tell him that she gave up?



Laura walked through the hallways looking for AJ. He was always so hard to find.

"Chris have you seen AJ?" Laura asked Christopher Daniels.

"I think he's just washing up right now," Chris answered.

"Thanks," Laura said knocking on the dressing room door.

"Come in," he answered.

"Hey," Laura said closing the door behind her.

"How'd it go?" AJ asked her.

Laura took a deep breath and then sat down on the couch beside him.

"There's something wrong with her," Laura said looking him in the eyes. "She's given up."

"Given up?" AJ asked her.

"She doesn't know how to make you happy," Laura said.

"That makes two of us then," AJ said thinking. "Thanks."

"I wish I could help you," Laura said hugging him. "She'll snap out of it."

"I hope so," he said as they walked to the door. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm actually waiting for Petey," Laura replied. "Go home, talk to her, comfort her, tell her that you love her."

He nodded as she hugged him again.

"See ya next week," she said making her way back to the ringside area.



AJ got Alexis out of the house for a few hours by sending her for groceries. As soon as she was gone he started setting up the house. He had the whole evening planned for them. He just didn't have that much hope for her enjoying it.

"Why are the lights so dim?" Alexis asked as she walked into the house.

AJ stepped behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"I'm gonna lead you to the bedroom," he said kissing her ear.

"I don't feel like doing this tonight," Alexis started.

"You'll enjoy it," he said. "Take your time."

He closed the door after she was in the room. She looked around the bedroom and saw an elegant black evening dress laid out on the bed. She picked it up and looked at it. It was beautiful. Then she put it back down. After twenty minutes of debating whether she should she put it on and went downstairs.

"You look gorgeous," AJ said kissing her.

"So what is all of this?" She asked walking past him. "It's not a special day today."

"I know but I wanted to do it for you," he said.



It seemed like she was in agony having to sit through a candle light dinner with

her boyfriend. He tried to brush it off but after a while he couldn't do it any more.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" He asked.

"There's nothing wrong," Alexis said irritably.

"So why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" She asked.

"You're always so angry, you get annoyed easily, you're crying all the time, you never want to do anything together anymore."

"I changed," Alexis replied. "You don't like it you can leave, you should be used to that."

"I thought we got past that Lexi," he said looking into her eyes.

"No, you got past that," Alexis said standing up and running upstairs.

AJ sat at the table more confused than ever. He couldn't even imagine the things that were running through her head to make her think that she couldn't trust him.



Alexis hadn't come down for five hours so AJ assumed that she had fallen asleep. Instead of going up to their bed he fell asleep on the couch.

When he woke up Alexis was on the couch opposite the one that he was sleeping on. She looked up from her computer for a second but then looked right back down. He walked up the stairs to the bedroom and laid in bed for a while. After an hour of tossing and turning he walked downstairs to find her in the exact same position.

"Come to bed," he said kissing her cheek from behind her.

"Leave me alone," she said closing her laptop.

"I can't sleep if you're not there," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Learn how to," she said coldly.

"What are you even doing?" He asked.

"Work."

"Alright," he said raising his hands in defense. "I'll see you in the morning."



**So tell me what you think! **

**Katie**


	2. Secrets

_**Secrets**_

A few minutes after AJ went back upstairs he started getting curious. If it was just work she was doing why would she be so secretive? He decided that he would watch her for a while from the top of the stairs.

Once she left the room he ran down the stairs and looked at her computer. At first he was confused. There was a list of names on the screen. Both boys and girls. He switched the screen to the next window. That screen was a list of what parents would need when the baby first arrived. The next window was what a pregnant woman should do before the big day.

Then there was a crash. Alexis had caught him and dropped the glass in fright.

"Alexis…" AJ said standing up. "Does this mean…"

Alexis bit down on her lower lip as her eyes filled up with tears. She nodded.

"And I'm the…"

She nodded again.

"That's great," he said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"What?" She asked confused.

"We're having a baby, it's great," he said kissing her again.

"It's not great," she said looking at him as if he were a stranger. "This is horrible!"

Before he could ask her any questions she ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

He tried to think about why she would become so upset over such a happy thing but he couldn't think of anything.

He walked up the stairs and listened at the door for a while. At least this explained why she was acting so differently. He lightly knocked on the door, when he didn't get a response he slowly opened the door to find her sitting on the bed holding her pillow close to her chest.

AJ sat down on the bed beside her and hugged her. They sat for a while holding each other.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling away and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How far along are you? How long have you known?" AJ asked her perplexed.

"I'm four months and I've known for twelve weeks," she said looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked holding her hand in his.

"I wanted to so bad," Alexis said. "You don't know how many nights I stayed awake and watched you sleep trying to think of a way to tell you."

"You never have to be afraid to tell me anything baby," he said.

He hugged her again and kissed her cheek.

"Why is this horrible?" He asked holding her close to him.

"I never wanted to have kids Jay," Alexis said obviously terrified. "Not my own kids anyway."

"You're not alone in this Lex," AJ said looking into her eyes. "I'm gonna be with you through every step."

"So you're happy?" She asked still wiping away tears.

"Of course I'm happy," he said hugging her. "I'm happy that I have you back and that we're going to have a baby. What about you?"

"I'm happy that you're happy," she said looking down at herself.

"You're still not excited?" He asked.

"Not that much," she said. "But maybe the idea will grow on me."

"I hope it does because I think you'll make a great mother," AJ said kissing Alexis' cheek.

Alexis rested her head on AJ's shoulder.

"You're beautiful," he said caressing her back

"I'm tired," she said closing her eyes.

AJ lifted Alexis up and pulled the covers back for her.

"I'll get your night clothes for you," he said sitting her on the bed.

He was back shortly and lifted her arms up. He took her top and bra off and put her tiny spaghetti strap tank top on. Then he laid her down and took her jeans off.

"There ya go," he said kissing her forehead and tucking her in. "I love you."

"Love ya," Alexis said half asleep.

AJ crawled into bed behind her and watched her sleep for a while. She pushed the blankets down to around her waist. He put his hand on her midsection and left it there for a while. He was going to be the father of his love's baby. What more could he ask for in life?

õõõõõõ


	3. Getting To Know You Again

_**Getting To Know You Again**_

"You're up early," Alexis said walking into the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep that good," AJ said. "Hungry?"

"A little."

"What can I get for ya?" He asked.

"I'll just have a muffin and some juice for now," Alexis said as AJ served her.

"So how are you?" AJ said sitting beside her.

"I'm fine, a little nauseous," she answered. "Over all I'm doing pretty good."

"Can I ask you a question?" AJ asked.

"Of course," Alexis said. "What's up?"

"Do you know what day you conceived on?" AJ asked.

"No," Alexis answered. "I didn't ask."

AJ nodded.

"Jay? Are you doing anything today?" Alexis asked.

"Not if you want me to be here with you," he answered.

"It's just that I really don't have anyone else to talk to and I would prefer to talk to you about it," she said.

"Then we're going to have a Nashville/Seattle kind of day," he said swiftly picking her up.

"What do you mean?" She asked laughing.

"We're going to go upstairs and lay in bed all day, like we used to," he said putting her down on the bed. "Now we could do this naked or naked."

"How about half naked?" She asked.

"Half naked?"

"Yeah, you in your boxers and me in my tiny pajamas," she answered.

"Half naked sounds good," he said pushing his pants off and laying down beside her. "So what's the first topic?"

"Do you have any names that you like?" Alexis asked.

"I haven't really thought of that," AJ said playing with her fingers. "What do you think?"

"I was thinking Ethan for a boy but for a girl there are just way too many to choose from," she said smiling at him. "What really worries me is how to tell everyone. I mean, I don't even know who we should tell first, there's my cousin or your dad and sister."

"Well you're still in your first trimester. You've probably got another month before you start to show," AJ said.

"How do you know that?" Alexis asked.

"I helped my sister through her first pregnancy," he said.

"That explains a lot," she said. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby before the delivery?"

"No."

"Good, neither do I."

"How'd you find out?" AJ asked.

"It was two weeks after you left me and my period was a week late. I went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test, a few hours later I knew," Alexis explained.

"Did you go for your first ultrasound yet?" AJ asked.

Alexis shook her head. "There was no way I could see the ultrasound and not have you there with me," she said.

"You have to make an appointment for next week babe," he said kissing her. "I'll take the day off if I have to."

"Okay," Alexis said laying on her back. "What do you think everyone's going to say?"

"I really could not care less," AJ said putting his hand on her midsection. "But if you really want to know, they're going to say 'God that baby is going to be the hottest thing ever because his or her parents are so damn sexy. Especially that mother, you know, she should be doing nudie shots'."

Alexis laughed and kissed him.

"You're adorable," Alexis said still laughing.

"I missed your smile and your laugh," AJ said looking into her eyes. "I love you so much Lexi."

"I love you too Jay," Alexis said kissing him.

"I'm sorry for all the shot I've put you through baby," AJ said holding her hand. "You didn't deserve any of that."

"AJ, it happened and it's over," she said. "I just hope you know that you're not allowed another midlife crisis in ten years."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," he said kissing her. "Lex, that day that you let me back into your life…what were you planning on doing?"

"You're gonna think that I'm crazy," Alexis said.

"Well at least it won't be the first time," AJ said propping himself up on his elbow.

"I was going to go to the airport and catch the next plane that was leaving."

"Without telling me that I was going to become a father?"

"Well I didn't exactly have the best opinion of you at the time," Alexis fought. "If I remember correctly you abandoned me first."

Then there was silence. Neither of them knew what to say first.

"I'm sorry," Alexis said closing her eyes.

"That's fine," AJ said getting up and walking downstairs.

A few tears ran down Alexis' cheek. She waited for a little while, got up and went downstairs.

"I didn't mean it like that," Alexis said walking into the den.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter," he answered.

"AJ, how are we supposed to get past this if we don't have a couple arguments over it. We both know that it's always hanging over us and there's always going to be that tension," Alexis said sitting down beside him. "Just talk to me."

"What is there to talk about?" He asked.

"Jay, it's been close to three months since it's happened and this is the first time we have the chance to talk about it," Alexis said taking his hand. "I love you AJ but I can't keep going on and acting as if I don't think about it. Do you know how many times I've wondered if you're going to just walk out again?"

This time AJ didn't give her a quick comment so she continued.

"I want things to be the way things used to be. I hate it that there's always something between us," she said.

"Well I just don't know what to anymore," AJ said. "You seem to be the one that just won't let it go."

"Because I still don't feel that I can trust you like I used to," Alexis said. "And I go crazy thinking of ways that will make me trust you again."

"You know that whatever you say I'll do for you," he said. "And I'd fight anyone for you but how do I fight someone that's not even there?"

"I don't know," Alexis said letting go of his hand and walking away.



That night Alexis walked up to the third floor, she heard the hot tub but decided to leave AJ alone for a while. Instead she went into the bar and sat down. She looked around for a while. Her head was spinning with random thoughts. She had thoughts about the baby, thoughts about AJ and thoughts about the future.



AJ closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. He was only resting for a second for a minute before he heard the door open.

"Alexis, I just need a few-"

When he opened his eyes he saw Alexis naked, standing in front of him. He looked into her eyes and then looked at the rest of her body.

"Lexi…you…"

"I thought I'd join you," Alexis said looking deep into his eyes. He didn't answer he just kept staring at her. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he said slowly.

"Didn't think so," she said.

She slowly stepped into the hot tub and then sat down on his lap.

"What's on your mind?" She asked looking into eyes.

"I think the proper question is what isn't."

"What's eating away at you?" She asked.

"Are we ever going to get back to the way it used to be?" He asked.

"Eventually," she said kissing him. "You've just gotta stop running away from me and tell me what you're feeling and I'll stop holding back from you."

"Are we ready for a baby?"

"Yeah," she said as he wrapped his arm around her. "We're definitely ready."

"What would I do without you?" He asked.

"You wouldn't be doing this good," she said smiling and resting her forehead on his. "You'd be stuck somewhere on the side of the road."

"Wow, you really don't give me much credit," he said laughing.

"I'll give you credit in another department," she said kissing his neck.

"That's my girl," he said pulling her even closer and kissing her. "I love you babe."

"Love you too," she said kissing him.



"Hey, you're awake," AJ said laying down beside Alexis.

"I've been awake now for a while," she said stretching.

"Whatcha doing here all by yourself?" He asked.

"Thinking about the baby," she said touching her midsection.

"What about?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"How we're going to tell everyone? Who we're going to tell first? Who's going to get mad if they don't know first? I think thinking about this is more stressful than thinking about the actual baby!"

"You shouldn't be thinking about what other people think right now," he said kissing her temple. "You should only be thinking about you."

"And I feel so horrible about how I've been treating everyone."

"Don't worry about that," he said making her comfy.

"Who do you think we should tell first?" She asked obviously stressed out.

"Why don't we tell them all at the same time?" He asked.

"What?"

"Well Christmas is in a month," he said. "And we're going out to Seattle, why not ask Petey and Laura if they want to come to?"

"But if they come that means that I'll have to apologize to Laura and she'll want an explanation," she said.

"Only if you ask," AJ said. "I'll ask them to come because you're still acting strangely and they'll go along with because they love you and it'll be perfect."

"Sometimes you're so smart you scare me," Alexis said. "That's genious."




	4. The Truth Unveiled

_**The Truth Unveiled**_

"No, you know what your problem is?" Alexis asked. "Your problem is that you never listen to me!"

"Yeah, I know," AJ said yawning. "That's why you're so bitchy."

Petey and Laura looked at each other.

"I have to get out for a while," AJ said pulling over at a road side convenience store.

"Why'd we agree to come along on this miserable Christmas trip?" Petey asked.

"Because AJ needs us," Laura said. "It's been so long since Alexis has been happy."

"We could be having a nice private Christmas right now," Petey said.

"Oh get over yourself," Laura said.



"I think we're driving them crazy," Alexis said laughing.

"I think they're planning our murders," AJ said.

"Well if they aren't already they're going to start," Alexis said as they started walking back to the car.



"Great to see you kids," AJ's father, Ray, said as they walked into the house.

"Lovely to see you too," Alexis said walking past him.

"What's wrong with her?" Ray asked.

"Who knows," AJ said watching her. "You remember Petey and Laura."



"I'm so sick of you telling me what to do!" Alexis yelled at AJ as they sat down at the table.

"Get used to it," AJ answered rolling his eyes. "So when's Chantal getting here?"

"She should be here any minute now," Ray said looking at Alexis strangely.

"Late as usual," Alexis said slouching.

"Quit complaining," AJ said. "Joel getting big?"

"He's growing so fast," Ray answered. "He's going to be one big boy."

"Sorry we're late," Chantal said walking in with Joel on her hip. "Someone didn't want to wake up."

"You?" Alexis asked.

"You're just a born comedian," AJ said. "How're you doing Chantal?"

"I'm great. I get to see you guys again," Chantal said sitting down and getting Joel out of his winter suit. "How was the trip?"

"Fascinating, if you love cows," Alexis said blowing a strand out hair away from her face.

"Would you like a drink Alexis?" Ray asked.

"Give her a shot of tequila," AJ said.

Alexis shot him a look.

"No Ray, I'm fine," Alexis spat.

"Let's eat," Chantal said. "Jay, can I talk to you?"

"I know you're going to be talking about me," Alexis said.

"You're so observant," AJ said.

"What is up with you two?" Chantal yelled.

"Now who's the observant one?" Alexis asked.

"Come," AJ said grabbing Alexis' hand.

"Who do you think you are dragging me around?" Alexis asked as AJ pulled her down the hallway.

"Stop!" Ray yelled. "What is happening here?"

"We're having a baby!" Alexis yelled in an angry voice.

"You're-what?" Chantal asked.

"We're having a baby!" AJ yelled hugging Alexis.

Chantal and Laura both let out screams of excitement as they ran to Alexis to hug her.

"Wow," Ray said looking at his son. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," AJ said hugging his father first and then hugging Petey.

"How long have you guys known?" Chantal asked.

"I've known a month now and Alexis has known for four," AJ said.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't share this sooner," Laura said.

"Neither can I," Alexis said smiling at AJ. "But we couldn't decide who to tell first and then we decided to tell you at the same time and I am so sorry for the way that I've been acting but the last month has all been acting. Before that I was just so scared. I mean it took me three months just to tell Jay."

"We understand," Ray said hugging Alexis.

"I'm so happy!" Chantal screamed. "Boy or girl?"

"Surprise," AJ said. "We don't want to know."

"But then you can't decorate," Chantal said disappointed.

"I think we'll find a way," AJ said.

"But right now the little one's really hungry," Alexis said patting her small tummy.



**For those of you who love reading about AJ and Alexis I've started up an original story about them on it is realitively close to Devilish and it's called Kiss Me In The Dark and it's posted at FictionPress. My penname there is XDevilishXCanadianX but if you would like to read the alternate version please don't give anything away. ****Thanks for reading feel free to review!**

**Katie**


	5. Tough Decisions

_**Tough Decisions**_

"Okay, so we're only a month away from Slammiversary. What are you pulling out this year?" Larry asked AJ.

"I thought we talked about this Larry," AJ said stunned. "I can't go to Slammiversary. Alexis is due in June, I can't be in Connecticut."

"Well you don't really have a choice right now AJ. You're one of the top stars, the guy that kept TNA alive. Now we're going to the city where WWE has its main headquarters. You're there or you're fired."

"Larry don't do this," AJ said. "I'm begging you. Don't make me leave her."

"Take her with you," Larry said. "Discussion over."

AJ looked at Larry but he just continued with his paperwork. He walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

"What's up?" Christopher Daniels asked.

"I have to go to Connecticut," AJ said.

"I thought that you didn't want to go to Connecticut. Now you want to go?" He asked confused.

AJ looked at him for a few moments.

"I'm being forced to go," he clarified.

"Well when's Alexis' due date?" Chris asked.

"June 16."

"And Slammiversary?"

"June 17," AJ answered. "And they want us to be there a week before the show too. So from June 10 until probably the 18 I'm stuck in Connecticut. How am I supposed to break that to Lexi?"

"That's a tough one," Chris agreed. "But I do have to get going, I'll see you around."

"Thanks for the help," AJ said as he watched Chris walk away.



"Hey baby," Alexis said greeting AJ at the door.

"Hi," AJ said kissing her cheek. "You're full of energy today."

"I know. Let me tell you how nice of a change that is," she said smiling. "It's not easy when you're as big as a house."

"I bet," he said watching her run around. "What smells so good?"

"Oh! I made supper," she said taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen. "I know that lately you've had to fend for yourself and that's not the prettiest thing to watch so I made you a full five course dinner."

"Babe, you didn't have to," AJ said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," she said. "Sit, sit, sit."



After dinner AJ insisted that Alexis go upstairs for a while and rest while he cleaned up. The whole time he was thinking about what he was going to tell her.

"AJ!" Alexis screamed.

AJ didn't even wait to see if there was anything else, he ran up the stairs two or three at a time.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Here," she said taking his hand and placing it on her tummy.

He looked at her strangely.

"You remember how I told you that usually in the seventh month you can feel the baby move?"

"Yeah."

"But I couldn't. I didn't feel the baby move the whole of the seventh month and I got really scared but it was just a bit late. I felt it for the first time just a few minutes ago. I swear I did."

AJ took a deep breath and let his head rest on her lap.

"I thought something happened," he said breathing heavily.

"Well it did," she said.

"I-I know babe, I believe you but I thought something wrong happened," he said.

"Here!" She screamed grabbing his hand and putting it back on her tummy.

This time he felt the baby move.

"Wow," she said smiling at him. "That feels so strange."

Instead of saying anything back to her he stood up and kissed her.

"Now that's a feeling I'm more used to," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wanted to keep kissing her but he knew sooner or later he would have to break the news to her.

"What's on your mind?" Alexis asked even before he could pull away from her.

"We need to talk. Well actually I'm going to talk and then go downstairs and sleep on the couch."

"It can't be that bad," she said as he sat beside her.

"I'll let you decide that in a moment," he said. "You know how I told Larry that I couldn't go to Slammiversary?"

"Yeah, you can go sleep on the couch now."

"I don't have a choice Lex."

"I know," she said looking down at the floor. They sat there for a few moments in silence.

"I-"

"I need a hug," Alexis said.

"That, I can help you with," he said wrapping his arms around her.



"Ready to get going?" Alexis asked AJ at the door.

"I guess so," he said hugging her. "I'm so sorry babe."

"It's not your fault," she said resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll be fine."

AJ kissed her and then touched her tummy. "You be good to your mother, I don't want to have to talk to you until well after I'm home."

"We had that discussion already," she said letting a tear run down her cheek. "This one's not coming out until his or her daddy's by my side."

"I love you so much," he said hugging her again.

"At least you know your place," Alexis said hugging him. "I love you too and you better come back to me in one piece."

"I will," AJ said. "I promise."

Alexis was about to say something when, out of nowhere, there was a big commotion outside with cars honking horns and people hooting and hollering.

"What could that possibly be?" Alexis asked frustrated as she opened the front door. "Oh my God!" Alexis screamed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard you were in a bit of a pickle," Trish said. "Holy crap girl! You're huge!"

"She's pregnant! Of course she's bigger!" Keira said punching Trish's arm and then turning back to AJ and Alexis. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Pretty shocked right about now," AJ said looking at their four friends standing in the driveway.

"Break it down for them," Keira said.

"Okay," John said. "We heard that you had to be in Connecticut for the week and you didn't want to leave Alexis. So we took the week off and we're going to stay with Alexis so that nothing happens to her and that way you won't have to worry nonstop."

"That about sums it up," Randy said.

"How'd you guys know about that?" AJ asked.

"Well since you never call us your friend Petey called us and told us what was going on."

"We-"

"Kidding," Keira said hugging AJ. "Well ya gonna let us in or are we gonna have to sleep on the lawn again?"

"I prefer you to sleep outside but everyone else can come in," AJ said.

"I never did like you you cocky SOB," Keira said pushing past him. "I love what you've done with the place!"

"Psst, this is the first time that you've seen 'the place'," John said to Keira.

"I knew it didn't look familiar," she said looking around. "Like the place."

"Thanks," Alexis said walking in with Trish.

"So what do we owe you guys for this?" AJ asked them.

"Nothing at all," John said. "We love spending time with Alexis."

"That was so said with sarcasm," Alexis said shooting John a dirty look.

"I never use sarcasm," John said.

"Jay, you should get going, you're gonna miss your flight."

"Shit, it's three already?" He asked. He hugged Alexis tightly. "I love you so much, I swear I'll get back here before that baby's born and I'm so so sorry that I have to leave you."

"You're not going to be able to leave unless you get going," Alexis said kissing him. "I love you. Call me when you get in."

"You know it," he said.

"And we're driving to the airport," Randy said taking the keys from AJ's hand. "This week is completely stress free for you two."

"How can it be stress free for them when they know you're in their house?" Trish asked.

"I'll deal with you later."




	6. I'll Wait For You

_**I'll Wait For You**_

"I'm so sick of just sitting around here," Alexis said. "I wanna go out, do something."

"Well you can't because AJ said that you have to have a ton of bed rest," John said handing her an ice cream.

"But AJ's not here," Alexis said.

"And if he calls and no one answers?"

"Then I'll be the one in a bunch of trouble."

"And I'll be the one that's slaughtered in your living room."

"He wouldn't slaughter you in the house, he wouldn't get you out of the furniture."

"That puts my mind at rest," John said.

"No need for sarcasm," Alexis said as he walked into the other room.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this for," John said to Randy. "She complains so much."

"Because she's uncomfortable, about to give birth and the baby's daddy isn't here. She's miserable because she's alone," Trish said. "Show some compassion."

"I have been, for the last five days," John said. "The only time that she's not depressed is when AJ calls."

"And you're gonna keep him on the phone for the whole time he's away?" Trish asked.

"Thinking about it."

"Well today's her due date so hopefully she can hold out for a few extra days."

"What if she can't?" Keira asked. "What if she goes into labor and AJ can't be here?"

"We're not even going to think about that," Trish said. "We're going to keep her calm and not put any stress on her. She'll be very tired these next few days so however you can help her sleep you're going to do it."



Alexis had the television on in the master bedroom and was watching Slammiversary. The match between Raven and Rhino had just finished, Rhino defeated Raven easily and Alexis sat up to watch the next match intensely. It was a six way match between AJ, Petey, Alex Shelley, Senshi, Sonjay Dutt and Somoa Joe for the X-Division Championship.

She was watching the trailer intensely when she started to get pains. She started breathing deeply and laid down. She tried to keep herself calm and not scream but after close to five minutes of dealing with the pain she let out a loud shriek.

"John! Randy!" She screamed as she clenched onto the bed. She waited a few moments and then let out another scream followed by calling their names again. "John! Randy!"

Eventually the door opened and Randy poked his head inside the door.

"What's up?" He asked.

"It's happening!" She screamed. "It's happening right now!"

"Oh God! What do I do?" He asked.

"Get the others and get them up here now!" Alexis screamed.

"I'm on it," he said running down the stairs.

In seconds everyone else was upstairs and Trish took charge.

"John carry Alexis downstairs, get her into the SUV and keep her calm! Randy get the bags and put them in the vehicle! Keira call AJ, Petey and Laura! I'll call the doctor and tell them we're on our way!" She shouted.



"AJ!" Laura yelled as AJ got into the back. "Alexis went into labor!"

"She what?" AJ asked stunned.

"About an hour ago."

"An hour ago?!" He asked shocked. "How much time do I have?"

"I don't know!" Laura said beginning to panic.

AJ grabbed the phone out of Laura's hand and dialed Trish's number.

"Hey!" She said.

"How's she doing?" AJ asked.

"She's fine AJ, she's doing great," Trish said.

"How long do I have?"

"Well she's not dilating fast at all, she's not even at half an inch so you've probably got a little while. How long is the drive?"

"Drive?"

"Well do you really plan on catching a flight?"

"The drive's probably close to twenty-four hours!"

"Well whatever you plan on doing you better do it fast."

"I'll call you soon, if anything happens at all call me right away."

"No problemo," Trish said. "Hey Jay."

"Yeah," he said.

"Doctor said you probably still have at least twelve hours."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, tell her I love her and I'll be there soon."

"Will do," Trish said ending the call.

"Okay," Laura said taking the phone from him. "Go get washed up and I'll call around for a flight or a car and see whichever is faster. No go go go!"



"What do ya got?" AJ asked pulling his shirt over his head.

"First there's a four hour drive to Philadelphia where were there the last plane leaving to Orlando is taking off at 2 am. The flight'll take about three hours but it beats sixteen hours of driving," Laura said. "I already called the airport and booked three seats so as long as we get there on time we'll be good."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" AJ asked giving her a quick hug. "Where's Petey?"

"He's pulling the car around front."

"You guys can't leave yet!" Larry said running after them. "You haven't been medically cleared!"

AJ and Laura turned around at the same. "Fuck off!"

"What about the stuff from the hotel?" AJ asked.

"Traci quickly ran there and got everyone's things as soon as Keira first called so it's all in the car."

They got to the exit just as Petey pulled up.

"I'm driving," AJ said as Petey got out.

"Don't think so," Laura said laughing. "You haven't been medically cleared and you could experience dizziness or fatigue. I'm driving."

"No time to fight people! Let's go!" Petey said clapping. "AJ! Backseat! Now!"

They quickly all jumped into the car and Laura floored the gas.

"AJ, Petey's right you should try to get some sleep now."

"You expect me to sleep now?" AJ asked. "I haven't been able to sleep since I got here."

"Okay, I did say it as a suggestion. I'll try it again. Sleep!"



"Where is he?" Alexis asked frantically. "I need him here!"

"He's coming sweetie," Randy said patting Alexis' forehead with a cold cloth. "He'll be here soon."

"I need him here now," she said as tears started running down her face.

"Randy!" Trish said entering the room with John. "We leave you alone with her for ten seconds and you make her cry!"

"I didn't mean to!" Randy said. "She started asking about AJ, wanting to know when he was gonna get here."

"Soon enough hunny," John said kissing the top of her head. "How're your contractions?"

"I get a warm fuzzy feeling every time I get one," Alexis hissed in pain. "But they're getting worse every time."

Keira walked into the room as Alexis talked about the contractions getting worse and walked right back out to go and find a nurse.

"How much longer will she be in labor for?" Keira asked looking in the direction of the hospital room.

The nurse looked at her watch and thought for a moment.

"I don't give him much time," she said. "She's already been in labor for eleven hours."

"He should've been here already," John said hugging Keira from behind. "Where's your phone?"

"In my hand," Keira said handing it to him.

He pressed the redial button and held it to his ear, her listened for a second and then gave Keira a disgusted look.

"What?" She asked taking the phone from him. She listened and then burst out laughing.

"Our friend is in labor, we're trying to find her boyfriend and you somehow find time to call your day spa to see when you can get a nail appointment?"

"I wasn't going to remember after she had the baby," Keira said dialing AJ's number. "There."

"Thank you," he said. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"He's not going to," Keira said as John hung up angrily.




End file.
